Personal Video Recorders (PVRs) such as TiVo® PVRs have gained tremendous popularity among consumers. PVRs enable users to record television content for playback at a later time. In addition, some PVRs, such as the TiVo® Series 2 PVR, enable sharing of recorded content between multiple devices in a user's home and provide automatic recording of content based on user preferences such as preferred actors or keywords. However, traditional PVRs do not enable multiple users to pool their PVR resources to provide a community of networked PVRs where content collectively stored by the PVRs is managed by a central system.